disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper is een vliegtuig en de hoofdpersoon uit Planes en Planes 2: Redden & Blussen. Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Dusty is vriendelijk, dapper en nieuwsgierig. Vroeger was hij bang voor hoogtes, maar hij heeft deze angst overwonnen aan het eind van de Wings Around the Globe. Verschijningen ''Planes In ''Planes wordt Dusty geïntroduceerd als sproeivliegtuig. Hij droomt ervan om racevliegtuig te worden en mee te doen met de Wings Around the Globe. Ook zijn vriend Teug wil Dusty helpen om een racevliegtuig worden. Hij stelt voor om hulp te zoeken van Skipper Riley, een legendarische marine vlieginstructeur. Skipper accepteert het echter niet om Dusty les te geven. Dusty en zijn vrienden besluiten naar Lincoln, Nebraska te gaan zodat Dusty mee kan doen met een Wings Around the Globe kwalificatiewedstrijd. De andere racers lachen hem uit, omdat hij een sproeivliegtuig is. Toch zet Dusty een goede race neer en bereikt hij de zesde plaats. Helaas is dit niet genoeg om te kwalificeren voor de hoofdrace. De volgende dag komt een official van de Wings Around the Globe echter naar Propeller Heide, om Dusty te vertellen dat de racer op de vijfde plaats gediskwalificeerd is, omdat hij een illegaal brandstofadditief gebruikte. Hierdoor mag Dusty toch meedoen met de Wings Around the Globe. Dusty is heel blij om dit te horen, maar raakt daarna ook gestrest door Teug die alle gevaren die bij een race kunnen gebeuren opnoemt. Vlak daarna komt hij Skipper tegen bij zijn hangar. Skipper probeert hem uit het racen te praten, maar Dusty weet Skipper juist te overtuigen om hem les te geven. Tijdens zijn training, vertelt Dusty dat hij eigenlijk bang is voor hoogtes. Als sproeivliegtuig hoef je alleen maar laag bij de grond te blijven. Ondanks dit lukt het Dusty toch om zijn racevaardigheden te verbeteren. thumb|left|250px|Dusty ontmoet El Chupacabra. Dusty vliegt naar New York City, waar de start van de Wings Around the Globe is. Hij ontmoet zijn idolen, maar de meeste reageren onaardig en zeggen dat hij slechts een sproeivliegtuig is. Toch raakt Dusty bevriend met een vliegtuig dat wel aardig tegen hem is: El Chupacabra. Tijdens het eerste gedeelte van de race, vliegt Dusty laag over de Atlantische oceaan, waardoor hij erg koud IJsland bereikt. Tijdens het tweede gedeelte van de race krijgt Bulldog, de Britse racer, een olielek. Door de wind belandt er wat olie in zijn ogen, waardoor hij niets meer ziet. Dusty helpt hem en navigeert hem langs een kasteel. Een andere racer, Ripslinger, vindt dit maar dom van Dusty. Volgens hem gaat het om de winst van de race en niet om aardig zijn voor elkaar. Na de race bezoekt Dusty een bar, waar hij ook zijn eerste fan ontmoet, namelijk Franz. Deze raadt hem aan zijn sproeier te verwijderen, zodat hij meer snelheid kan krijgen. El Chupacabra is het hiermee eens en dus doet Dusty dit. In het volgende gedeelte van de race wordt Dusty verliefd op Ishani, die hem adviseert lager te vliegen, zodat hij niet bang is van het hoger vliegen. Dusty doet dit, maar moet hierdoor door een tunnel in een berg vliegen. Hij wordt bijna geraakt door een trein die door deze tunnel rijdt, maar weet net op tijd uit de tunnel te geraken. Als hij even later aankomt bij de finish van dit gedeelte, blijkt dat hij als eerste geëindigd is. Na de race praat hij even met Ishani en ontdek hij iets eigenaardigs. Ishani heeft namelijk een propeller die gemaakt is voor het team van Ripslinger. Het volgende gedeelte van de race is van Nepal naar China. Ook hier weet Dusty als eerste bij de finish aan te komen. Later helpt hij El Chupacabra om het hart van Canadese racer Rochelle te winnen. In een later gedeelte van de Wings Around the Globe, breekt Dusty's antenne af. Dit wordt met opzet gedaan door Zed, één van Ripslingers handlangers. Dusty verdwaald op zee, maar wordt gered door twee straaljagers, die hem helpen landen op een vliegdekschip. Aan boord ziet hij een 'wall of fame', waarop hij ziet dat Skipper eigenlijk slechts één missie heeft gevlogen. Terwijl Dusty gerepareerd wordt, belt hij met Skipper, die toegeeft dat hij heeft gelogen over zijn tijd in het leger. Dusty vliegt verder, ook al is er een grote storm. Tijdens het vliegen wordt hij afgeleidt, omdat hij telkens moet denken aan Skipper. Hierdoor crasht hij in de oceaan. Gelukkig wordt hij gered en wordt hij naar Mexico gebracht. In het ziekenhuis wordt hij opgezocht door Skipper, die verteld dat tijdens zijn ene missie al zijn leerlingen gedood werden door de Japanse marine. Skipper was de enige overlevende en doordat hij zich boos en schuldig voelde heeft hij daarna nooit meer een vliegtuig getraind. Hij vraagt of Dusty ook naar hem toe was gegaan als hij dit verhaal kende. Dusty antwoord met een zacht "Nee". De volgende dag is Dusty depressief en zegt hij tegen Dottie dat hij nooit had moeten beginnen met racen. Dottie geeft hem ongelijk en zegt dat de hele wereld nu weet dat hij een racer is. De andere racers doneren onderdelen aan Dusty zodat hij weer mee kan doen in de race. Terwijl Dottie Dusty repareert, bekijkt Teug een aantal races van Ripslinger terug, waardoor hij ontdekt dat Ripslinger altijd naar rechts draait bij de finish, zodat de camera's een goed beeld van hem hebben. thumb|250px|Dusty wint de Wings Around the Globe. Bij het begin van de laatste race krijgt Dusty te horen dat hij een tijdstraf krijgt, omdat hij de vorige race niet helemaal voltooid heeft. Toch weet Dusty Ripslinger al snel tegen te komen. Ripslinger en zijn hulpjes, Ned en Zed, proberen Dusty dan voor goed naar de grond te werken. Skipper, die zijn schuldgevoel kwijt is, komt echter naast Dusty vliegen en beschermt hem tegen de drie. Ned en Zed blijven vast zitten tussen twee rotsen, terwijl Dusty weer naar Ripslinger racet. Naarmate ze dichterbij de finish komen lijkt het erop dat Ripslinger gaat winnen. Vlak voor de finish remt hij een beetje af, zodat de camera's een goed beeld van hem hebben. Hierdoor kan Dusty hem inhalen en wint hij de race. ''Planes 2: Redden & Blussen ''komt binnenkort Trivia *Dusty's racenummer is 7, waarvan sommigen zeggen dat het een geluksnummer is. *Dusty's vleugelwijdte is 7 meter. Universum Categorie:Vliegtuigen Categorie:Planes 2: Redden & Blussen personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Machines Categorie:Voertuigen Categorie:Boeren Categorie:Personages die vliegen Categorie:Tieners Categorie:Amerikaanse personages de:Dusty Crophopper en:Dusty Crophopper fi:Dusty Crophopper pl:Dusty Popylacz pt-br:Dusty Voorasante ru:Дасти Полейполе